Apa Kau Tahu?
by Chocochino
Summary: Post-book, warning inside. Dalam setiap pembicaraan, ada pihak yang memiliki pikiran yang tidak diutarakan. Selama Rapiah bicara tentang Hanafi, pikiran Syafei tidak pernah diutarakan. Untuk FFC: Hari Ayah dan FFC: Cinta 'Produk' Dalam Negeri.


Dalam setiap percakapan, setiap orang memiliki pemikiran dan tanggapannya sendiri, selama pembicaraan itu berlangsung, walau tidak diutarakan secara langsung. Syafei memiliki tanggapannya sendiri, saat ibunya, Rapiah, bercerita tentang Hanafi untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan tanggapannya itu kadang sedikit tidak terduga.

* * *

**Apa Kau Tahu?**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Salah Asuhan © Abdul Muis

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Hikari Tenshiro

OOC, Indonesian, one-shot, ficlet, post-book, full dialogue, Syafei-centric, angst failed, gaje, lebay, Family/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Romance/Angst (?) RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Hikari Tenshiro** for **FFC: Hari Ayah **and **FFC: Cinta Produk Dalam Negeri**

* * *

.

.

"_Syafei, apa kau tahu ..."_

Tahu tentang apa? Tahu cara membaca, menulis, dan berhitung? Ya, aku sudah belajar tentang itu di sekolah.

"_... sesuatu tentang ayahmu?"_

Ayah? Tidak ada yang pernah bercerita tentang ayah padaku. Aku tidak punya ayah.

"_Apa pernah seseorang bicara tentang Ayah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak?"_

Oh ya, aku ingat. Dulu saat aku baru masuk sekolah, seseorang bilang ayahku tidak tahu adat. Aku diam saja, karena tidak ada yang pernah menceritakannya padaku.

"_Apa kau mempercayai kata-kata mereka?"_

Tidak juga. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ayah meninggal, tapi jika Ibu tidak mau menikah lagi, mungkin dia sangat menyayangi ayah.

"_Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya ... ayahmu memperlakukan Ibu dengan buruk?"_

Memperlakukan Ibu dengan buruk? Siapa pun yang berani menyakiti Ibu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam! Untuk apa aku belajar silat, kalau tidak kugunakan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi?

"_Ya, dulu ayahmu sering berbuat kasar terhadap Ibu. Dia memperlakukan Ibu seperti babunya, dan tidak memperhatikanmu. Dia selalu menyembunyikan aku dan kau jika teman-temannya datang ke rumah. Seakan-akan, kita ini tidak diharapkan di sana."_

Aku tidak percaya. Ayah berbuat sekasar itu terhadap Ibu? Tidak memperhatikan kami berdua? Baik, sekarang aku tidak punya alasan untuk melawan, jelas aku tidak bisa mengadu silat dengan orang mati.

"_Ayahmu bersekolah sampai tinggi, dan dididik dengan cara Belanda. Jadi banyak sekali pemikirannya yang bertentangan dengan adat. Dia sangat membenci adat Minang kita dan semua orang, kecuali ibunya."_

Amboi. Mengerikan. Aku tidak tahu bahwa pendidikan yang terlalu jauh membuat kita membenci adat sendiri. Aku sangat suka tinggal di sini, aku juga suka belajar dan bergaul dengan orang-orang Belanda.

"_Ya, ayahmu terbawa oleh pergaulan mereka. Dan hatinya selalu tertuju pada seorang Belanda yang menjadi sahabatnya, namanya Corrie."_

Corrie? Astaga. Ibu belum tahu kalau di sekolah juga ada yang bernama Corrie, dan dia sangat cantik. Semua laki-laki terpikat olehnya. Apa pesona yang dia pancarkan sama dengan Corrie yang menarik hati Ayah?

"_Ayahmu selalu terbayang oleh wajahnya. Namun karena ibunya berhutang kepada ayahku untuk membayar sekolah Ayah, dia harus menikahi aku sebagai bayarannya. Ayah berusaha menolak, namun akhirnya dia rela dengan syarat harus mengikuti adat Barat, laki-laki yang utama dalam keluarga."_

Persis seperti yang ada di Barat, bahkan di Betawi. Tidak ada yang salah, kurasa. Tapi tetap saja, ini kan adat kita sendiri, mengapa tidak bisa menghormatinya?

"_Aku sakit hati setiap kali dia berkata kalau kita ini kuno, barbar, dan kata-kata kasar lainnya yang menghina adat kita. Menghina tanah kelahirannya."_

Oh, Ibu, aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, jika itu bisa menyakiti hati Ibu dan mempermalukan adatku.

"_Bayangkan saja semua hal itu! Bagaimana Ibu tidak sakit hati bersama Ayah?"_

Jujur saja Ibu, jika aku bisa ada di sana sekarang, aku akan langsung mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan silatku agar dia menyesal.

"_Akhirnya dia sempat sakit, lalu dibawa berobat ke Betawi. Di sana, dia bertemu lagi dengan Corrie. Dia menceraikanku lewat surat."_

Menceraikan dengan surat, ya? Sangat tidak terhormat. Oh Ibu ... aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi! Mengapa Ayah sangat jahat terhadap Ibu ... terhadap aku juga, mungkin?

"_Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi kepadanya kemudian, tapi dia meminta hak menjadi orang Belanda dan menikah dengan Corrie. Namun akhirnya, istrinya itu meninggal karena sakit kolera."_

Baguslah. Apa yang kau peroleh dengan cara jahat akan terlepas juga dengan cara jahat.

"_Sementara aku, karena kasihku kepada ibunya, nenekmu, kami memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dan membesarkanmu. Dulu, setiap ayahmu menyakiti Ibu, dialah yang menenangkan Ibu."_

Ah, pantas saja Ibu dan Nenek begitu akrab berdua. Ternyata mereka memang sudah berkasih-kasihan sejak dahulu. Aku senang, setidaknya Ibu dulu sering terhibur oleh Nenek. Mengapa perilaku ibu dan anak sangat jauh? Ah, pasti karena didikan Belanda itu. Tapi aku jadi takut ... bagaimana kalau aku berubah menjadi sejahat Ayah? Aku tidak mau! Aku sayang Ibu, Nenek, tanah airku sendiri Minangkabau ... aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati mereka semua, dengan perkataan atau perbuatanku sendiri!

"_Akhirnya, ayahmu pulang, kembali ke Minangkabau. Aku dan nenekmu menyuruh dia tinggal bersama kami. Dia merasa malu, karena sudah menjadi sama dengan orang Belanda dan meninggalkan adat."_

Apa? Ibu dan Nenek ... mengizinkan Ayah tinggal begitu saja? Aku tidak akan bisa seperti itu, aku pasti akan mengusirnya walau dia sujud di hadapanku! Enak saja, hanya diingat saat dalam keadaan susah saja, saat dalam keadaan senang malah disakiti begitu. Aku heran, bagaimana cara Ibu dan Nenek memaafkan Ayah? Dia kan sangat jahat.

"_Seingatku, akhirnya dia meninggal karena sakit perut yang sangat parah. Saat Ibu sadar persediaan sublimat di rumah berkurang, menurut Ibu sepertinya ayahmu bunuh diri."_

Bunuh diri? Yang benar saja! Ayahku ... sungguh, ayahku mati dengan sangat tidak terhormat! Dan mungkin, itu pantas atas segala kelakuannya. Tapi ... berani-beraninya dia berusaha untuk tidak mengakuinya! Dan mati bunuh diri itu menunjukkan, bahwa dia adalah seorang pecundang.

"_Tapi Syafei, kau harus belajar untuk memaafkan. Bisa kan?"_

Apa? Apa Ibu bilang tadi? Memaafkan? Yang benar saja! Mana bisa, kalau orangnya seperti itu? Selalu menyakiti Ibu, menjelek-jelekkan adat kita, pecundang ... oh Tuhan, mengapa aku harus memiliki ayah dengan perbuatan memalukan seperti itu?

"_Ibu tahu ini berat bagimu. Bagi Ibu, ini juga sangat berat."_

Ibu saja mengakuinya. Kalau bagi Ibu ini sangat berat, mengapa aku juga tidak boleh menganggap ini semua terlalu berat?

"_Kalau kau mau mencari ini salah siapa, kau tidak akan menemukannya. Kau mau menyalahkan ayahmu karena terpengaruh Barat? Dia memang lama bergaul dengan mereka. Menyalahkan nenekmu karena memasukkannya ke sekolah Belanda terlalu lama? Semua orangtua ingin anaknya belajar sampai tinggi. Mengapa tidak sekalian menyalahkan Tuhan karena membuat kejadiannya seperti ini?"_

Aku terdiam dan membiarkan kata-kata itu terus merasuki diriku. Tidak mungkin sebagai seorang yang taat beragama, aku berani menyalahkan Tuhan atas semua yang telah terjadi, bukan?

"Baik Bu, Syafei akan coba."

***OWARI!***

* * *

**.**

_Untuk mereka yang belum bisa memaafkan orang lain,_**  
**

_yang memiliki luka batin dengan orang lain,_

_yang tersiksa karena orang lain,_

_bebaskan dirimu._

__**Dream out Loud! =)**


End file.
